encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 19
Misyon is the nineteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 11, 2016 and comprised Chapter 21. Summary Alena was heartbroken. Asval retrieves information on where the key to the lost treasure of Sapiro is. Ybarro decides to leave the camp of the mandirigmas for a while. Amanda and Dado name Lira Milagros. Muyak watches over Lira. Chapter 21 Si Milagros Alena asks Ybarro if he is joking. She asks him to stop or she might believe it. Ybarro insisted he spoke truly. He apologized, returning the necklace given by Alena. Alena says she is unconvinced, for she feels that he still loves her. Ybarro said he did not love her, and made her fall for him only to prove to himself that it could be done. Alena beats him up. She told him to thank her for not beating him up too much. Heartbroken, she leaves him. Ybarro weeps and picks up the necklace that Alena had dropped, kissing it. In Lireo, Asval, Dagtum and Axilom corners a Sapiryan and interrogates him where is the kantao of King Armeo, which is the key to the treasure of Sapiro. Asval threatens the man's family, who begs Asval not to do this, for he had given his oath to the late king that he would protect that knowledge. When Asval would not be swayed, he says it is in Ascano. Before he could reveal the actual holder, Alira Naswen intervenes. Dagtum tells Alira Naswen not to interfere; she says she would not, if they had not done it in Lireo. Asval defeats her, but her reinforcements force Asval's party to retreat. When she asked the Sapiryan what Asval is looking for, Asval kills him. Dagtum protests, for they do not know yet who is holding the kantao. But it is more important for Asval to keep others from knowing what they were up to. Amihan asks Danaya what she had uncovered as to who killed their mother. Danaya says she believes Agane that it was not a Hathor act: they have other enemies. She hints that it may be Pirena. Pirena defends herself from the accusation; Amihan stops them. Alena arrives, crying. She refused to tell them why she cried, contenting herself with embracing Amihan. Hitano reports to Amihan that Ybarro had broken up with Alena. Amihan pities Alena, but expects that she will eventually forget Ybarro. Hitano expects that Alena will eventually accept him. Ybarro decides to leave the camp of mandirigmas. He decides to wander off so that he could forget his troubles. He did not inform anyone of his purpose, leaving the other mandirigmas while they slept. Pirena returns the key of Asnamon in a chest in her mother's room. Amihan arrives and asks her what she is doing there. Pirena said she only came there because she missed their mother. Amihan says she understands, for she also comes there when she misses their mother. Ades notices the key of Asnamon where Pirena had stood. She says it must not fall into other people's hands. Amihan decides to keep it as a bracelet. At their house, Amanda convinces Dado to keep the baby. Amanda thinks she is a miracle, so they name her "Milagros." Berto tells them they had taken a burden. Muyak watches over them, happy that Lira had been found by good people. Muyak says she will keep on finding a way for them to return to Encantadia. Amihan presents Mira before the court. The Sang'gres adored their niece. Muyak follows Milagros wherever she went. The nickname her adoptive parents gave her is "Mila." Before hiding, Muyak instructs her not to tell them about her. Dado and Amanda arrived and ask her who she had been talking with. Mila says she had not been talking with any human. They make her dress up so they can go to mass. Muyak felt bad that Mila had to lie for her, but she says she did not lie, for Muyak is not human. Muyak explains that seeing her would frighten them, so she makes Mila promise not to tell her parents about her. Alena, Danaya, Imaw and three diwata soldiers are on a field. Danaya senses the presence of a great beast. A dragon attacks them with fire. Alena raises a water barrier to protect them. Hitano hits it with a spear, causing it to flee. Danaya thanks him, but Hitano says it is his duty to protect Alena. Alena says he has no such duty, advising him to forget her for she had promised to herself that she will not love anyone ever again. Danaya says she feels sorry because of what Alena does to Hitano. Danaya asks if this is because of Ybarro. Alena tells her not to speak his name again, or she'd be angry. Danaya gets angry at Ybarro for ruining Alena's disposition. Ybarro saves Adamyans from a Hathor attack. Pirena trains Mira in arms. Amihan thanks her for it. Pirena asks Mira what gift she would like, but she says she would accept whatever she gives. Amihan takes Mira with her, away from Pirena. Gurna pities Amihan for thinking that Mira is her daughter. Amanda, Dado and Mila went to church. A fortune-teller (Flora) tells Amanda that she feels the child is different, so they must be on guard.